Au pied du trone
by Asrial
Summary: Loki a été punit pour ses méfaits, a été pardonné et a reprit sa place de prince. Bien sur, il est quand meme surveillé, faut pas rire non plus. Il fait profil bas, mais ne peut pas éviter de faire quelques bétises . Et le pire c'est qu'il ne fait pas exprès. mais tant pis. Thor se fait un plaisir de le punir. longuement, lentement, intimement, et en profondeur. TRES en profondeur


Au pied du trône

Asgard

_NdAs : je sais pas encore trop, mais je pense que je truc aura plein de petits chapitres avec les frangins qui baptisent toutes les surfaces planes qui passent et avec plein de petites perversions diverses et variées. Et pas forcément qu'à Asgard. Si vous avez des requêtes de lieux à dépoussiérer et de perversion à explorer, dites moi ! (je sais pas, le zoo de New-York, l'atelier de Stark, que sais-je) et comme ils seront pas forcément qu'à deux, hésitez pas non plus à dire qui vous verriez avec._

Prompt : Thor fait chercher Loki en pleine nuit et le fait conduire dans la salle du trone ou les deux gardes qui l'ont ammené le font agenouiller devant le trone.  
Thor est dessus, assis. Loki juste en bas de pyjama.  
Les deux gardes se barrent en rigolant.  
Thor grimpe son frère sur le trone  
tout doit avoir l'air d'une punition.

Sexe punitif

Odin se pointe et trouve les deux gardes MDR devant la porte.  
les gardes le préviennent de pas entrer.  
Odin entre quand meme mais discretos  
Trouve ses fils trèèèèès occupés. Surpris parce qu'ils s'inquietait de les voir très éloignés l'un de l'autre.  
Ressort, tout rouge.  
Jete un œil noir aux gardes qui sont ceux qui s'occupent des frères dpeuis leur petite enfance et leur demande depuis quand ils les couvrent.  
Les gardes hésitent et avouent  
Odin apprend que Loki a commencé à peter un cablr quand Thor l'a un peu oublié pour Sif.

Loki et Thor qui prennent leur pied en faisant beaucoup de bruit.  
Odin encore plus rouge mais qui fait promettre aux deux gardes de ne pas dire qu'il était là.  
il respecte le besoin de secret des freres. Très content qu'ils soient réconciliés.

###########################################

"- Loki….. Loki ?"

Le prince se réveilla en sursaut.

Un peu vaseux, il se frotta les yeux avec le poing, comme un petit garçon.

Il connaissait la voix qui venait de le réveiller autant que la main qui le secouait doucement.

"- Erik ?"

Le garde s'accroupit près du lit.

Le visage froid, il repoussa les fourrures qui couvraient le corps nu du jotun.

"- Debout Loki."

Machinalement, Loki obéit.

Erik était son garde personnel depuis qu'il était assez grand pour trotter hors de la nurserie. Le garde avait physiquement une grosse trentaine d'année donc environ 6000 ans.

Le soldat lui fit enfiler un simple pagne puis lui posa une fourrure sur le dos sans lui laisser le temps de s'habiller correctement.

"- Venez."

"- Erik, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le garde l'attrapa par le poignet pour le trainer derrière lui. Le prince dut presque courir, pieds nus dans les couloirs, pour rester à son niveau. A peine eurent-ils passé les grandes doubles-portes qui séparaient l'aile des appartements de la famille royale du reste du palais qu'un autre garde attrapait l'autre poignet de Loki.

"- Sven ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le garde personnel de Thor ne répondit pas plus que le sien.

Une boule d'inquiétude commença à se former dans sa gorge.

Son statut était encore des plus aléatoires.

Lorsque Thor l'avait ramené à Asgard, Loki était passé très, très près de la peine capitale.

Comme Odin était incapable de savoir quoi faire de son fils, c'était le conseil élargit à toute la famille royale plus les éléments importants du royaume qui avaient votés pour sa peine.

Bizarrement, c'étaient les votes d'Heimdall et Sif qui avaient sauvés la tête du jeune prince.

Sif avait voté pour un emprisonnement à vie alors qu'Heimdall avait prônés un service d'intérêt général.  
Quand les deux Asgardiens avaient été questionnés sur leurs raisons, Sif avait fait remarquer que la mort serait trop douce. Quand à Heimdall, il avait prit le temps de revoir les événements qui avaient menés Loki là où il était.  
Quand il avait fait remarquer à Thor que Loki avait eut les yeux bleu et non verts pendant son attaque de Midgar, le pauvre prince avait faillit fondre en larmes avant d'expliquer ce que cela signifiait. Le soulagement d'Odin et Frigga avait été presque douloureux à voir.

Loki avait été immédiatement conduis aux guérisseurs pour qu'un spécialiste de l'esprit se penche sur son cas et puisse défaire les dernières bribes de contrôle que le Tesseract et Thanos avaient sur lui.

Enfin, Loki avait reçut sa punition. Pas pour l'attaque sur Midgar, non. Il n'était pas responsable à ce moment là. Mais pour sa tentative de destruction de Jotunheim et de meurtre sur Thor. Le prince ainé l'avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps et les circonstances atténuantes suffisantes pour que Loki échappe encore au pire. Il n'avait néanmoins pas pu échapper au fouet et à une lourde réduction de ses privilèges. Depuis, il était également surveillé de très près en permanence. La moindre infraction était punie comme il se devait. Loki voulait qu'Odin l'aime comme son fils, Odin le lui faisait sentir en le traitant comme tel.

Loki était en grande majorité punis comme un enfant : au coin dans ses quartiers.

Ca n'empêchait quand même pas Loki, petit à petit, de reprendre confiance en lui et de recommencer ses bêtises. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de ses appartements qu'il ne pouvait pas peindre en rose les chevaux d'un noble ou transformer les braies de son frère en jupe. Bien sur, tout le monde savait que c'était lui. Mais sans preuve….

Odin aussi avait apprit sa leçon. Il ne punissait plus Loki sans preuve.

Et Odin savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il en trouvait, Loki les avaient laissé là exprès.

Le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête et d'aller punir son fils.

Loki faisait ce que faisait tout enfant avec ses parents. Il testait pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller trop loin. Odin ne pouvait manquer de voir le soulagement de Loki une fois qu'il l'avait punit. Loki était rassuré dans sa place dans la famille et dans les barrières que lui mettait son père. Odin en avait toujours mit bien sur. Mais à présent, elles n'étaient plus d'une cruauté sans nom. Elles étaient ce qu'elles auraient du être dès le début : une main ferme mais douce pour guider un enfant vers l'âge adulte.

Odin avait eut si peur que Loki apprenne ce qu'il était qu'il l'avait écrasé pour étouffer toute tentative de découverte. Avec le recul, Odin s'en voulait atrocement.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. On ne pouvait remettre un poussin dans sa coquille.

Loki accéléra encore un peu le pas lorsque les deux gardes allongèrent eut aussi leur foulée.

Le prince, à présent bien réveillé, se passait le cerveau à la débroussailleuse.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on vienne le chercher dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, et qu'on le traine au trois quart nu jusqu'à….la salle du trône ?

Cette fois, il se mit à trembler.

Il n'avait rien fait depuis plus d'une semaine en plus ! Il était plongé jusqu'aux sourcils dans un vieux livre de sort poussiéreux exhumé par le bibliothécaire du palais depuis des jours au point qu'il fallait que Frigga vienne lui rappeler de manger ou dormir. Il n'avait même pas vu Thor depuis presque dix jours !

Si leur relation allait un peu mieux, elle n'avait pas retrouvé encore l'intimité qui était la leur avant le couronnement raté du jeune roi. Loki ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

Ho bon sang ! C'était ca !

Ca devait être ça !

Il avait totalement oublié !

C'était le couronnement de Thor la veille !

Il avait complètement oublié de se montrer !

Holala… pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait exprès en plus. Thor n'allait jamais le pardonner.

Il ne mit à trembler.

Il avait travaillé de son mieux sur son sale caractère pour se faire pardonner par Thor et se rabibocher avec lui. Thor aussi y avait travaillé d'arracher pied.  
Et voila qu'il mettait tout par terre a cause d'un bouquin ?

Il freina soudain des quatre fers, blême.

Erik et Sven le trainèrent sans peine derrière eux.

Si Loki était puissant, il ne pouvait rien contre la force physique conjointe des deux gardes qui lui avaient quasi talqué les fesses ainsi que celles de Thor. Chacun des gardes avait été choisit spécifiquement pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore cadets puis avaient été entrainés à leur rôle. S'ils étaient là pour obéir aux princes, ils étaient surtout là pour les protéger d'eux même.

Avec les années et la maturité des deux jeunes gens, cette dernière partie était devenue de plus en plus aléatoire.

Lorsque Thor et Loki étaient partis pour Jotunheim, juste avant que le désastre commence, les deux hommes étaient cloués au lit à cause d'une mauvaise grippe.

A travailler ensemble en permanence, les deux gardes étaient devenus très…proches…Au point de se refiler leurs microbes. Loki aurait-il à ce point pété un plomb s'il avait eut accès à son confident de toujours ? Sans doute pas. Loki avait toujours été proche d'Erik. Plus que Thor de Sven.

"- Ne faites pas l'enfant." Gronda Sven en poussant Loki dans la salle du trône d'une poussée dans le dos.

Sans la main d'Erik qui le tenait toujours par le poignet, Loki serait tombé. La poussée n'avait pas été méchante ni brutale mais quand même heurtée.

Le souffle court, livide et tremblant, Loki se laissa trainer jusqu'au pied du trône.  
Assit dessus, le regard dur, Thor ne perdit pas une miette de son avance.

Le nouveau roi fit un signe aux deux gardes.

Gentiment mais déterminés, ils forcèrent Loki à s'agenouiller devant son frère, juste au pied du trône puis retirèrent la fourrure qui le couvrait.

Loki frissonna mais pas de froid.

Il n'avait jamais froid.

Erik et Sven se mirent un pas en retrait, passif.

"- Vous pouvez disposer. " Ordonna Thor sans un regard pour les deux soldats.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire amusé. Les yeux de Thor ne quittaient pas Loki.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, le jotun se sentait extrêmement vulnérable.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent rapidement puis tournèrent les talons.

Ils refermèrent les portes de la salle du trône puis prirent leur poste devant.

Ils connaissaient tellement bien les deux frères… Autant éviter que quelqu'un tombe sur ce qui allait se passer. Loki n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'un quidam tombe sur la punition que Thor allait lui faire subir.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Thor avait insisté sur tous les tons pour qu'il soit présent à son couronnement. Le nouveau roi devait avoir prit son absence comme un signe de rébellion ouverte.

"- Ton absence a été remarquée."

Loki baissa le nez mais ne dit rien.

"- Mère à excusé ton absence en disant que tu étais malade. Comme tu n'avais pas quitté ta chambre depuis presque dix jours, elle a été crut. Mais tu n'étais pas là." La voix de Thor était affreusement froide et si pleine de déception ! Loki sentit les larmes menacer. "Je voulais que tu sois là."

"- Thor…"

"- Majesté s'il te plait. Je suis ton roi à présent."

Loki haleta doucement.

La voix de Thor était absolument polaire.

"- Je suis passé sur beaucoup de choses, Loki." Loki, pas "mon frère" nota le jotun. "Je t'ai pardonné énormément. Et la seule chose que je t'ai demandé, tu me la jettes à la figure."

"- Thor, je n'ai pas fait exprès…."

Thor frappa Gungir sur le sol.

Loki sursauta lourdement.

"- J'en ai assez de tes excuses !"

Loki frémit encore mais pas de crainte cette fois. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Thor qui le rassurait même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait de la puissance et de l'autorité dans la voix de son frère. Plus qu'il n'y en avait jamais eut.

La couronne avait déjà une influence sur Thor.

Loki se sentit rougir en même temps qu'une douce chaleur montait le long de son ventre.

"- Loki Odinson. Lève les yeux."

Le jotun ne pu qu'obéir à son frère.

Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la vêture de Thor en entrant, trop perturbé et inquiet pour ça.

A présent…

Thor portait son armure royale, celle qui avait été faite pour son nouveau rôle. Comme Thor n'aimait pas porter son casque, il avait été remplacé par un anneau doré qui retenait élégamment sa crinière blonde en arrière.

"- Thor…."

Gungir frappa encore le sol.

Loki tressaillit une fois encore avant de se reprendre immédiatement, pourtant de plus en plus détendu. Si Thor était digne et puissant sur son trône, presque effrayant, Loki reconnaissait sans mal la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis… longtemps…

"- Majesté…."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

Il y a avait de la moquerie dans la voix de son frère.

Il se leva lentement puis descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Loki pour le toiser de toute sa taille.

Loki ne pu retenir un mouvement de protection en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même.

Thor l'attrapa par la gorge.

"- Je n'aime pas tes manières, Loki. N'oublie pas ta place." Siffla le blond.

L'amusement du jotun disparu immédiatement, remplacé par de l'incertitude. Avait-il mal lu son frère ? Il se mit à transpirer d'inquiétude.

Il avait pensé… espéré….

Il baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme devant un prédateur à ne pas agacer.

"- Oui Thor…"

La main sur sa gorge serra un peu plus.

"- Majesté."

Elle serra encore.

Loki se passa la cervelle à la débroussailleuse. Que voulais Thor ?

"- M….Maitre ?"

La main se détendit quelque peu puis les doigts du roi caressèrent sa joue.

"- Voila qui est bien mon mieux, mon petit jotun apprivoisé."

Loki hésita avant de tenter sa chance. Il se mordilla les lèvres une seconde puis lentement, sa peau reprit le bleu de sa naissance.

Thor se mit à presque ronronner.

Il adorait la véritable apparence de son frère. Plus encore que son apparence d'Aesir.

Loki était si exotique ainsi…Si parfait…. Tellement différent des autres jotuns… Sur eux, la peau bleue, les lignes claniques et les cornes avaient quelque chose de bestial. Sur Loki, tout était délicat et concouraient pour faire de Loki la plus belle créature vivante que Thor avait jamais contemplé.

Toujours à genoux, Loki releva enfin les yeux.

La faim qui brillait dans ceux de Thor le rassura.

Il ne s'était pas trompé finalement.

Thor jouait. Même s'il le punissait en même temps.

Le roi le lâcha.

Loki retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Thor retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

Le regard brillant, il posa Gungir sur son portant.

"- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Jotun ?"

Loki baissa les yeux. Il retint avec difficulté un mince sourire de monter à ses lèvres.

"- Que puis-je dire à mon maître qu'il ne sache déjà ? J'étais occupé et j'ai oublié."

"- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'excuse."

"- Mon maitre préfère-t-il que je lui mente ?"

"- Essaye ?"

"- J'étais avec un délicieux jeune homme : Vigoureux, fort, propre à me faire tout oublier…Absolument tout….Même sa majesté…"

Thor se mordit la langue.

Même s'il savait que Loki lui mentait, il sentait la jalousie lui attaquer l'estomac comme un acide. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son frère. Il n'y en avait eut que trop pour y parvenir au court des siècles. Loki était à lui. Loki avait toujours été à lui et à lui seul.

"- J'ai adoré lorsqu'il s'est glissé entre mes cuisses." Continua le jotun en s'asseyant lentement sur le sol. "Sa peau était si chaude, son membre si gros… J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me fendre en deux. Juste le sentir glisser en moi était presque suffisant pour…"

"- Silence !" Siffla Thor, le souffle court.

Loki baissa encore les yeux mais n'avait pas raté la protubérance caractéristique sur le devant des cuirs moulant de son frère.

Son souffle s'accéléra aussi.

Il y avait si longtemps….

Toujours à genoux sur le sol, Loki monta les marches qui le séparaient du trône, une à une.

Thor ne l'en empêcha pas, pas plus qu'il ne le repoussa lorsqu'il s'assit à ses pieds.

La peau bleue, avec juste son pagne, son frère était plus exotique que la reine de Vanheim.

Presque timidement, Loki posa une main sur le genou de Thor.

Le regard bleu du jeune roi s'embrasa soudain sans qu'il ne bouge.

Encouragé, le jotun fit remonter lentement sa main sur la cuisse de son frère qui écarta un peu plus les jambes.

Loki se rapprocha encore.

Sans le vouloir, il se lécha les lèvres.

"- Comment vas-tu te faire pardonner, Loki ?"

"- Me faire pardonner ?"

"- Ton absence."

"- Pas mes écarts ?"

Thor retint un grondement mais Loki le sentit quand même vibrer dans la poitrine de son frère. Il s'était collé à lui et ouvrait lentement sa chemise. Gentiment, il posa ses mains fraiches sur la peau bronzée pour la caresser lentement.

"- Tes écarts seront traités séparément, Loki."

Le jotun se sentit frémir d'anticipation. Il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de Thor.

Les muscles sous sa bouche se contractèrent brutalement.

"- Loki…."

"- Mon maitre n'aime pas ma façon de me faire pardonner ?"

Une étincelle joueuse était revenue dans les yeux du Jotun.

Thor posa une main lourde sur son crâne.

Docile, le jotun posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur des cuisses de son roi. Lentement, il remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur le cuir tendu de son entrejambe.

Un profond frisson ébranla Thor qui du retenir un gémissement.

La main sur le crane de Loki se fit plus insistance. Les doigts de Thor s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, arrachant une petite grimace de douleur au jotun.

Immédiatement, Thor relâcha un peu sa prise.

"- Loki."

Le jotun répondit à l'ordre implicite avec empressement.

Il se redressa un peu, se rapprocha encore davantage de son frère toujours en restant à genoux pour se coller a ses cuisses puis ouvrit rapidement la ceinture de Thor.

Avec une délectation visible, il sortit le membre dressé de sa gangue de cuir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Le regard bleu vibrant était si intense qu'il se sentit frémir.

Joueur, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland presque violet de besoin.

Thor gronda mais n'appuya pas sur son crâne davantage.

Loki cessa de l'embêter pour prendre lentement le sexe de Thor jusqu'à garde.

Un doux ronron fit vibrer la gorge du Jotun, accentuant encore le plaisir du nouveau roi.

Thor finit par renverser la tête en arrière.

Les jambes grandes écartées, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs du trône, il gémissait lourdement à chaque nouveau coup de langue de son frère.

Loki n'avait pas gagné son surnom de "Langue d'Argent" que par ses capacités à retourner un auditoire entier trois fois en trois minutes.

"- Lokiiiiii…."

Le jotun avala l'offrande salée jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis s'assit sur ses talons.

Thor mit une minute avant de reprendre son souffle. Gentiment, il caressa la joue de son frère comme on flattait un chien puis essuya du pouce le peu de liquide qui avait échappé à la langue agile du Jotun.

"- Ne crois pas que je vais pardonner ton absence aussi facilement, Loki." Gronda finalement Thor.

Il attrapa son frère par la nuque pour le forcer à s'approcher encore puis le jeta presque sur ses genoux.

Loki glapit.

Il voulu se redresser mais la main de son frère sur sa nuque l'en empêchait.

Les joues du jotuns s'enflammèrent lorsque Thor repoussa le simple pagne qui gardait sa pudeur. C'était encore plus humiliant pour lui que son frère le relève simplement plutôt que de le lui enlever complètement.

"- THOR ! Qu'est ce que tuAIE !"

Le cri de douleur du jeune prince résonna dans toute la salle du trône, une seconde après que le claquement de la main de Thor sur sa croupe n'ait résonné lui aussi.

"- Thor !" Geignit le Jotun.

"- Je t'avais demandé une seule chose" CLAC "Je voulais juste que tu sois à mes côtés" CLAC "Je voulais partager ce moment avec toi" CLAC "Et une fois de plus tu m'as humilié " CLAC " Ignoré" CLAC "Moqué" CLAC "Oublié" CLAC "Abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi" CLAC.

Thor posa finalement sa main large sur le postérieur violet et brulant de son frère. Il caressa doucement les fesses enflammées.

"- Je ne suis pas le seul qui a remarqué ton absence et qui en a été blessé, Loki. Père et Mère aussi en on souffert. Ils espéraient vraiment que tu les avais pardonné."

Loki sanglotait doucement.

Il n'essayait plus de se débattre ou de s'échapper de la poigne de son frère.

Son postérieur lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en attendre davantage.

La domination que Thor lui imposait le rendait tout chose.

Loki n'avait jamais pu se dégager facilement lorsque son frère s'imposait à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même possédé par le Tesseract, il avait mit un temps infini à se dégager de la main de son frère lorsque Thor l'avait arraché au quinjet après qu'IronMan et Captain America l'ai arrêté en Allemagne. A sa grande honte, le jotun s'avouait en silence qu'il avait BESOIN de la possessivité et de la domination de Thor. Il en avait toujours eut besoin. Comme il avait toujours eut besoin de se rebeller pour que son frère s'impose encore davantage à lui.

La main de Thor apaisait doucement la peau à vif du jotun.

"- Loki… Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?"

"- Je suis désolé….je suis désolé….."

"- Ca ne suffit plus d'être désolé, Loki." Souffla tout doucement Thor. "Oublier n'est pas une excuse."

La main large et calleuse retomba encore une fois sur le postérieur déjà douloureux du jotun.

Loki lâcha un petit cri étouffé.

"- Tu n'oublieras plus, Loki. Je préfère que tu me dises non plutôt que de me faire une promesse et de ne pas la tenir." Répétait le roi, sa main claquant encore et encore sur la peau bleue qui tournait lentement à un violet agressif.

Thor cessa enfin de tourmenter son petit frère.

Gentiment, il le redressa pour le serrer contre lui.

Le postérieur douloureux de Loki reposait délicatement entre les jambes écartées de Thor, le protégeant d'un contact qui n'aurait fait qu'augmenter la douleur.

Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ainé. Thor le laissa pleurer dans ses bras un moment tout en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

"- As-tu apprit ta leçon mon frère ?"

Le murmure de Thor était bien loin de sa voix coléreuse de quelques minutes avant. Elle était apaisante et emplie de tendresse.

Loki se sentit frémir une fois de plus.

Le nœud d'angoisse dans ses épaules se dénoua.

Thor soufflait le chaud et le froid pour déstabiliser son frère et y réussissait merveilleusement bien. Loki n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'asgardien le punirait après qu'il lui ai donné du plaisir. Normalement, Thor aurait du le pardonner dès qu'il l'avait prit entre ses lèvres. Ca avait toujours été ainsi avant ! Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché ?

Loki se pressa un peu plus étroitement contre son ainé.

"- Loki ?"

La main brulante de Thor descendit le long des reins du jotun pour venir lui caresser gentiment les fesses.

Loki haletta doucement.

La caresse était si douce après la douleur qu'il ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Thor sourit.

Son frère avait toujours été une boule de sensualité poussée a son extrème.

"- Réponds-moi Loki."

Le jotun du faire un effort pour se souvenir de la question.

"- Je…. Je…..j'ai comprit."

"- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais comprit mais si tu avais apprit, Loki." Insista Thor en serra gentiment une fesse dans sa large main.

La pression combinée avec la chaleur et la douleur de la fessée fit gémir encore davantage le jotun.

"- Oui ! Oui j'ai apprit ! Pitié Thor ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai pas ! Promit !"

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'arquer les reins en se collant davantage encore à son frère.

Thor reprit doucement ses caresses sur le postérieur brulant.

"- Bien… Très bien…"

Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Loki.

Le prince ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Il suça avec délectation des doigts calleux de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il les lui retire.

Le jotun laissa échapper un petit sanglot de perte qui se transforma en feulement rauque lorsque Thor enfonça deux doigts épais en lui.

Le roi lui laissa à peine le temps de s'habituer avant d'ajouter deux doigts de plus, lui arrachant une fois encore un petit sanglot.

Les muscles de Loki étaient péniblement étirés pourtant le jeune prince acceptait l'intromission avec autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Thor insista encore une minute avant de soulever Loki dans ses bras pour l'empaler lentement sur lui.

Loki lâcha un long gémissement qui résonna lourdement dans toute la salle du Trône.

"- Thor !"

Le roi ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer.  
Dès que Loki fut assit sur ses cuisses, il se mit en mouvement.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa au jotun.

Thor ne l'avait pas fait sien depuis longtemps. Il avait presque oublié la longueur et l'épaisseur du membre de son frère.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pendant que Thor le besognait avec une violence presque animale. Loki rebondissait sur les cuisses de son frère, souillant le trône de ses fluides.

Thor prit le sexe de son frère dans sa paume.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

Il y avait tellement de rosée du désir qui s'échappait du membre de son frère que Thor ne put s'empêcher de roucouler. Son frère avait du être sexuellement frustré depuis des mois, lui qui était positivement insatiable.

"- Depuis quand Loki ? Depuis quand ?"

Le jotun avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère et se laissait besogner avec un abandon total.

Il était tellement partit dans le plaisir qu'il ne comprenait pas les paroles de son frère.

Thor donna une longue caresse sur son membre dressé.

"- Loki…. Depuis n'as-tu pas eut quelqu'un mon frère…."

Le jotun geignit encore.

Il finit par comprendre la question mais n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Le membre majuscule de son frère le besognait plus parfaitement que tous les autres. La friction contre sa prostate ne finissait jamais. Il se sentait écartelé, presque déchiré de l'intérieur. La douleur de ses muscles maltraités était aussi bonne que la friction intense qui remontait en lui plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré. La gravité faisait son travail pour l'empaler plus profondément sur Thor à chaque mouvement que Loki se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par le sentir derrière son nombril.

"- Loki…" insista Thor avant de s'immobiliser.

Le jotun lâcha un cri de désespoir. Il en voulait plus ! Tellement plus ! Il en avait besoin !

"- Le couronnement !" Finit par crier Loki. "Depuis la veille de ton couronnement !"

Thor rit doucement, un grand sourire au visage.

Il avait possédé son frère avec tellement de fougue cette nuit là… Il avait passé son angoisse et sa peur entre les reins de son frère jusqu'à ce que Loki ne puisse plus marcher. Le jotun avait mit une bonne heure à se soigner avec sa magie pour pouvoir bouger le lendemain.

L'asgardien se remit en mouvement avec plus de fougue encore.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus des gémissements qu'il arrachait à Loki mais de vrais cris de plaisir qui résonnaient dans les moindres recoins de la salle du trône.

Un grondement échappa soudain à Thor. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il le savait.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent plus étroitement sur le membre de son frère qui s'assouvit brutalement avec un cri si fort que les gardes de l'autre côté de la porte gloussèrent.

Ils étaient contents que leurs deux petits protégés aient enfin retrouvés leur relation d'avant.

Par contre….

Le pauvre Odin…

###########################################

Le vieux roi s'était mit à la recherche de son ainé.

Comme Thor, il avait assez mal prit l'absence de Loki.

Thor lui avait promit de régler les choses mais Odin ne faisait pas confiance à Thor pour punir son frère.

Thor était trop gentil avec Loki et l'avait toujours été.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux gardes du corps de ses fils devant la porte de la salle du trône, Odin en fut heureusement surpris.

Thor avait-il décidé de gérer les choses comme il le fallait ?

"- Erik, Sven ? Mes fils sont à l'intérieur ?"

Les deux gardes firent la grimace.

"- Oui majesté. Ils sont très…heu…occupés…." Commença Erik.

"- Le roi Thor semblait très remonté." Ajouta Sven en espérant que ca suffirait pour que Odin aille voir ailleurs.

Le vieux roi hocha la tête avant de tressaillir lorsqu'il entendit les cris de son cadet. Qu'est ce que Thor lui faisait ? Il était d'accord pour que Thor le punisse mais quand même !

"- Ouvrez la porte !"

Erik hésita.

"- Majesté…je ne crois pas que…"

"- C'est un ordre !"

"- Majesté…" Insista Sven.

"- C'EST UN ORDRE !"

Les deux gardes soupirèrent.

"- On vous aura prévenus."

Ils ouvrirent la petite porte de coté pour permettre à Odin d'entrer.

Le roi entra.

Et se figea.

Son cadet était quasi nu, sur les genoux de Thor qui le fessait avec la dernière énergie, marquant chaque parole de désapprobation d'une claque supplémentaire.

Odin se sentir rougir.

La punition que Thor donnait à Loki le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

Elle n'était pas… Ce n'était pas…  
Bref.

Il se sentit rougir affreusement lorsque Thor cessa de frapper son frère pour le reprendre dans ses bras et le cajoler, blêmir lorsque Thor enfonça ses doigts entre les fesses de Loki puis repassa à l'écarlate lorsque Thor empala le jotun sur lui.

La familiarité qu'il y avait entre les deux frères était plus que tout le reste une preuve absolue que ce n'était pas une première, ce que les cris de Loki lui confirmèrent lorsqu'il cria qu'il n'avait pas eut Thor depuis le couronnement raté.

Incapable de bouger, Odin ne put qu'assister à l'étreinte de ses deux fils jusqu'à sa complétion.

Blème, il ressortit sans qu'aucun de ses fils ne se soit heureusement rendu compte de sa présence.

Erik referma la petite porte derrière le vieux roi.

"- On vous avait prévenu."

Odin mit une minute à se remettre.

"- Depuis…Depuis quand ?"

Les deux gardes haussèrent les épaules.

"- Depuis que Loki à quoi ? 1200, 1300 ans ? A la louche ?"

Sven confirma.

"- Oui, ca a commencé après le banquet d'anniversaire de Thor pour ses 1500 ans."

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Certain."

Odin grogna.

Il avait soudain envie de se nettoyer l'œil qu'il lui restait à l'acide.

Malgré qu'Odin soit Roi, Erik lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de lui coller une flasque de schnaps dans les mains. Odin avala une grande gorgée du liquide agressif.

"- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à leur mère ?"

Les deux gardes conservèrent poliment le silence.

Odin les fixa longuement l'un après l'autre.

"- Que…ne me dites pas qu'elle est au courant !"

"- Nous n'avons rien dit majesté."

Odin se prit le visage dans la main.

Il repassa à l'écarlate lorsque les cris à l'intérieur de la salle du trône reprirent.

Ses fils étaient insatiables.

Les oreilles en feu, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir sur son trône après avoir vu ca !

…..Et puis il allait aller voir Frigga.

Il avait chaud avec tout ça.


End file.
